bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BestBtd4Player/Another New Tower
Hey guys! I just found out ANOTHER new tower! I like to call this one... the Lightning Monkey!!! After this I'll do 2 more. It costs 250/290/325 "This flaming dart monkey will shoot Lightning Bolts instead of darts! It is as powerful as a dart monkey, accept it pops lead, but you can make it super duper powerful!" Looks A dart monkey on fire, and the fire is blue. 1-0 The blue fire gets bigger. 2-0 The monkey is on a cloud still on fire and the fire will always be blue. 3-0 The cloud has blue lightning striking on it. 4-0 The lightning strikes on the cloud really fast and more than 1 at a time and the cloud is shaped like a M.O.A.B. 0-1 A bucket of lightning bolts goes next to the monkey. 0-2 Another bucket gets added. 0-3 The monkey holds a big lightning bolt with a curve on it. 0-4 The monkey holds many lightning bolts and the fire turns into a lightning bolt made out of fire! Upgrade Looks This is the first time I did this. 1-0 A lightning bolt going over a mountain 2-0 A lightning bolt with a with a zap 3-0 A yellow bloon laying down and it's child (the green bloon) has a zap 4-0 A M.O.A.B zapped 0-1 A lightning bolt wih wind behind it 0-2 Multiple Bolts with it's shadows 0-3 Arrows pointing to a bloon and the lightning bolt follows it 0-4 Many lightning bolts in different dirrections Upgrades Path 1 Longer Range Description: Increases the attack range of the lightning monkey. Costs: 80/100/125 Bloon Zapper Description: When a bloon is popped, it gets a shock and it pops in 5 seconds. If a bloon touches a zapped bloon, it will get zapped too! Costs: 500/540/610 Down, down, down Description: Each layer of bloons will be popped when zapped and 1 layer pops every 2 seconds! Costs: 645/690/740 M.O.A.B Zap Description: Zaps on M.O.A.B Class Bloons and does 5 damage to them every frame! This will not go on for non-M.O.A.B Class Bloons. It will also add an explosion zapping more than 1 bloon at a time! Costs: 15360/21000/24950 Path 2 Quick Shooting Description: Shoots lightning bolts faster. Costs: 400/430/490 Hyper Shooting Description: Shoots lightning bolts 3x as fast! Costs: 785/800/840 Bloon Follower Description: Shoots lightning bolts at any time and looks for a bloon even if it's out of it's radius! Costs: 615/650/685 Forever Lightning Description: Forever Lighting Ability: Shoots hundreds of lightning bolts and they will go everywhere popping every type of bloon! This will not affect M.O.A.B Class Bloons. If a round ends, all lightning bolts will dissapear. Costs: 2345/2500/2680 Specialty Building: Lightning Store Monkey Money: 900 I: Reduces the cost of Lightning Monkeys and their upgrades by 10%. Monkey Money: 900 II: Increases the range of Lightning Monkeys by 5%. Monkey Money: 900 III: All lightning bolts shot give you 50 money. Monkey Money: 1200 X: Increases the cost of Water Monkeys and their upgrades by 5%. Category:Blog posts